Unexpected Love
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Gabriella's Foster Mom got married to Troy's Dad, they each have six children on each side, what happens if they have to all live together and Troy and Gabriella develop feelings for each other? what will happen?
1. The Boltons and The Montezs

_**Unexpected Love **_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Boltons and The Montezs**_

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm 17 years old, and live in Alberqurque New Mexico. My parents died when I was just a week old. My mother had died giving birth to me, which I regret doing to her. my father died of heartbreak cause he was inlove with my mother, that he died of the pain of her death. I was given to a Foster Mom, her name is Maria Montez, she's like the best mother, even though she's my Foster mother. But I'm not the only one, I'm the oldest of of 5other kids.

the one after me is Stella, she's only 15, and she kinda looks a little like me when I was her age, it's kinda freaky, but yeah me and her are very close, she's my best friend.

After Stella comes Brooke she's 11, she's an absolute tomboy, loves basketball, baseball, football, and Hockey...I'm a big Basketball fan and like to play it so that's our little connection.

After Brooke is Alex, his only 8, his the shy one of the family, he don't ever talk much, he was brought in at 3 years old after his mother was in a car accident with him, he was found only 3 days after the car accident snuggled up to his mother, and they found him and brought him here, and he became part of the family.

After Alex is Ethan, his only 6, his real hyper and his really close to me, he always likes to get in bed with me in the middle of the night when he has nightmares,

then finally is the baby, she's 4, and her name is Hannah, she's always full of smiles, and everyone adores her.

well that's my life.

"Gabriella!" my name was shouted from Maria Montez. I pulled my pillow over my head, I groaned as she kept screaming my name, my alarm clock was going off, and I hit it. I yawned sitting up, and quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to see what she needed from me.

I came downstairs and found Jack Bolton, the man she has been seeing for about 2 years now, I like him and all but I mean we don't need another member in this family.

"what's going on mom?" I asked her sitting down grabbing cereal from Ethan who was sitting next to Hannah, they were coloring, I giggled as they were coloring out of the lines.

Stella came down and set beside me yawn and scratching the back of her head. on the other side of me was Alex, and he was slowly eating his breakfest.

Brooke came running in with her basketball as Maria called for her.

"Mom, what's going?" I asked her, she looked up at Jack and they both smiled and then back at us.

"Gabriella, Stella, Brooke, Alex, Ethan, Hannah...Me and Jack are getting married." Maria smiled.

my mouth dropped, "w-what? m-married? y-y-your kidding?" I choked out, I think I was gonna faint.

she nodded excitedly, "yes, were getting married, and were all moving in with him and his six children."

my mouth dropped again, six children, six plus six was 12...12 KIDS IN ONE HOUSEHOLD. that was it...I fainted.

...

**Troy's P.O.V.**

I walked down the stairs, and found a note from my dad, he was gone seeing Maria. I have nothing against her, but no one could really replace my mom. My mom died about 3 years ago, and a year later he began a relationship with Maria, and she has six foster kids.

Dylan my brother who was 15 came down stairs, "hey, is Sophie up?" he asked me.

Sophie was the baby of the family, she was 3, after she was born my mom learned she had breast cancer, which was not at all Sophie's fault.

"I'll go check on her." I walked up the stairs and she was asleep, I smiled and kissed her forhead, and walked to check on my two twin sister's room.

I walked into my two twin sister's room, they were nine, their names were Taylor and Chloe, Taylor was the oldest and Chloe was the youngest, I walked into find Taylor sleeping, and Chloe on the computer playing a game, she smiled up at me, "Good morning troy."

I smiled back, "morning, " and I shut the door, I came down stairs to find Matt and Dylan eating Breakfest, Matt was 6 and his crazy.

later, Sophie, Taylor, and Chloe came down stairs and we began eating breakfest, then our dad came in.

"hi daddy." Sophie smiled, and he came over and picked her up and kissed her cheek.

_he was in a good mood, wonder why. _I thought, he smiled and then said, "Troy..Dylan..." he looked at us then at the twins, "Taylor...Chloe..." they stared at him then he smiled at matt and then at sophie.. "Me and Maria are getting married."

I smiled, "Congradulations dad." I smiled and I gave him a man hug.

this was good, my dad was moving on and getting married, but no one would ever replace my mom.

"theirs more." jack continued.

"is she pregnant dad." I smirked and he chuckled, "no, no, nothing like that... you see.. since were getting married, she's moving in here...with her six children...there will be 14 of us. " he explained.

_oh great, more kids to babysit. _

"theirs a girl around your age Troy. her name is Gabriella, she's the oldest." he told me.

_well maybe this won't be so bad...someone the same age as me...this just may work. _

...

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

A Month Later, Jack and Maria were finally married, and were now all moved in. Stella and Dylan got along real fast, they hang out and watch movies and stuff.

Brooke, Taylor, and Chloe get along real well, they play basketball all the time.

Matt, Sophie, Hannah, and Ethan get along real well, accpet for alex, he doesn't really talk to any of them, I guess that means me and Alex are gonna be getting closer.

I met Jack's oldest son Troy, he seems like a nice guy, and his nice looking, but I'm not comfortable talking to guys, especially the ones my age.

I was in my room and was putting up picture frames on my walls, Troy came in and he smiled, "move it to the right."

I jumped and looked back at him, "jesus, you scared me." I had my hand on my chest, and then got down off my bed.

"sorry." he came in and fixed the picture, it was now perfect.

I smiled at him, "Thank you." he nodded and I turned to organize my closet.

"so, I guess this is kinda weird living in a new home." he said, I turned to him and sighed.

"I mean, it's not the greatest thing in the whole world, but hey, I want Maria to be happy, she's done everything for us so this is something we should do for her." I said putting my clothes on my hanger.

he nodded, "yeah, I want my dad happy too... well Gabriella...welcome to the family." he smiled and hugged me.

"thank you." he smiled and he walked out of the room.

I sighed, this was gonna be interesting.

**This is my new story, **

**please let me know what you think in a review. **


	2. First Day At East High

_**Unexpected Love**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**First Day at East High**_

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I rolled over and opened my eyes, the brightness from the window came shining through, I groaned and sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked down beside me and there was little Ethan sleeping beside me. I smiled and kissed his forhead and slipped out of bed, and then I put my cover over him.

I went over to my closet, and picked out an outfit for my first day at East High. It's my seinor year, and I am so happy, soon I will be off to stanford and will be out of this place. I love the family, but 12 kids and 2 parents? all in one house hold? that isn't right at all.

I picked my light pink tank top, and a pair of black sweatpants with a gray jacket. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun. I went into the bathroom and applied some simple make up. I began putting on my mascara, then I poked myself in the eye, because i heard a voice.

"sorry" Troy came over and put his arms around me.

"ow, my eye, it hurts.." I covered my eye I poked with my masacara.

"let me see it.." he asked me, I took my hand off my eye, and he smiled and blew in my eye, "all better?" he asked, and I nodded.

I turned back around to apply more mascara, and he then looked at me from the mirror over my left shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"you know Gabriella, Your much more prettier without that gunk on your face...you have true beauty." I blushed, was he flirting with me?

"everyone wears it." I told him, and he turned me to him, blue eyes met brown eyes.

"and if everyone jumped off a bridge, you would do it too?" he smirked at me, and I giggled, "I wouldn't say that, but hey, a girl can't do much without her make-up..." he then took one piece of my strain of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"you know, every guy at school today, won't be able to take his eyes off of you." he whispered, I smiled, and then our eyes connected, he was leaning in slowly to kiss me. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to come to mine, then Maria shouted from down the stairs.

"Troy! Gabriella! your gonna be late for school!" she shouted. we both jumped, and I then shouted back, "I'm coming momma." I sighed and bit my bottom lip, I looked up at him, it was an awkward silence, then he broke it,

"do you need a ride to school?" he asked me, I shook my head, "I'll manage, I have my car." he nodded, "I forgot you had one." he said.

I nodded, and grabbed my bag, and my keys, and left the bathroom with him following behind me.

...

I showed up to school, and was walking in the hallway, I found my locker and worked the combination. the principal had already given me my books, and I opened my locker, and stacked my books in there, I shut my locker and looked at my schedule.

**1st Period- Homeroom- Ms. Darbus. **

**2nd Period- Theatre Arts**

**3rd Period- Biology **

**4th Period- English **

**Lunch **

**5th Period- History **

**6th Period- Spanish 2**

**7th Period- Algebra **

I examined it, and went to my homeroom. I walked in and found people talking, and I went up to Ms. Darbus.

"hi, Ms. Darbus, I'm new here, I'm Gabriella Montez, do you know where I should sit?" I asked politely, she smiled at me, "yes Ms. Montez, you can sit in the back behind Mister Bolton." she said.

My eyes looked over to the back of the room, Troy was over there talking to his basketball buddies. I nervously walked passed and he stopped me.

"Brie, these are my friends, Chad, Jason, & Zeke." He introduced them, they smiled at me, and they all said welcome to East High and nice to meet you. then three girls came in and they all hugged the 3 boys, not including Troy. then the three guys introduced me to the girls, and they quickly grabbed me and started looking at my schedule.

"oh my god! your an actress?" the blond headed girl squealed.

"yes, and singer, I write my own songs." I smiled.

"omg, we have it the same period, so does kelsi here." I looked over at the brown headed 17 year old girl with glasses, she nodded at me, "I'm Kelsi by the way." she giggled shaking my hand, I giggled back, "Mucho Gusto, Me llamo Gabriella Montez." I spoke in spanish to them.

they all looked at me strange, "It means Nice to meet you, My name is Gabriella Montez."

They all nodded and said oooohh I laughed, and then the Blond headed girl introduced herself as sharpay and the the black african american girl introduced herself as Taylor.

We Have Biology, English, Lunch, History, and Algebra together, and of course homeroom." she smiled at me, and I nodded back, "cool."

"and you have homeroom, Theatre Arts, English, Lunch, and Algebra with me." Sharpay smiled at me and then kelsi said, "we just have Theatre arts and Lunch together." she said, I frowned, "well I hope we sit together at lunch." I told her and she smiled.

_maybe today wasen't gonna be so bad after all. _

After class, the bell rang, and I gathered up my things, and sharpay called out for me with Kelsi beside her, "Coming gabster." she gave me a nickname.

I laughed, "yeah In a second, I'll meet you there." she nodded and they left. I continued to gather my things, and a guy with blond hair helped me.

"hi, are you new here?" he asked me, I nodded and he smiled, "I'm Anthony." he held out his hand and I shook it, "Gabriella." I replied, then all of a sudden I heard an angry shout and I jumped.

"get away from her Anthony!" I turned around to see an angry and a worried Troy Bolton approaching, he turned to me, "are you ok? is he bothering you?" he asked me, I shook my head, "No Troy he was just helping me get my things." she said.

"wow bolton, you seem to be very overprotective of her, why is that?" he smirked at Troy, Troy's hand was turning into a fist, my eyes wide, oh no he was gonna get in a fight...because of me...

"Troy let's just go." I pushed him infront of me, then looked back at Anthony, "thanks anthony for helping me." I smiled and smiled back. "anytime Gabriella."

Troy glared at him, and I pushed him forward to walk, as soon as were in the hallway he stopped me.

"Brie, you need to stay away from him, that's all I'm asking you is to stay away from him, please do that for me, I can't risk letting you get hurt." he touched my cheek, and my heart fluttered by his words, I nodded, "ok troy..I'll stay away." he kissed my forhead, "I'll see you later, alright." I nodded, and he left to Algebra.

**What does Troy have against Anthony?**

**please review. **


	3. The Threat

_**Unexpected Love**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Threat**_

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I woke up groaning again, It was a school day. ugh! I hated mornings so much. why can't school start later? I turned to see Ethan not there, oh yeah, he didn't have a nightmare last night. I got up out of bed, and looked in my closet. omg I have nothing to wear.. ugh! I got my cute little outfit out it on. omg I love this outfit. **(The Outfit is the outfit she wears in BandSlam when she is performing everything I own) **I walked out of my room and down the stairs, "mom, have you seen my-" I stopped when I saw Troy eating cereal by himself, he smiled at me, "Good Morning Gabs. I made you some eggs and sausage..that's your favorite right?" he stood up hanging me my plate.

I smiled, "you even have them scrambled they way I like it, what's this for?" I smiled up at him, and he opened my chair for me, "sit I got to tell you something." I sat down with my plate and sat it on the table, "what's up?" I smiled.

"yesterday... I'm sorry I overreacted." he said.

"yeah, what was that about?" I ate a little bit of my eggs as he spoke too me.

"see a few years ago, Anthony and I were like best friends.." my eyes widen, "no way," I giggled, "yeah" he chuckled and then continued, "then what happened was I made the basketball team, and he didn't...so I told him I would still be his friend, then he got mad and said that he didn't wanna be my friend anymore, then he said I would pay for it someday, so then he has been trying to take away things I care about, he tried getting me kicked off the Basketball Team but it didn't work..."

I nodded, "oh... he wasen't bothering me Troy, he was just helping me with my things, and he introduced himself to me...it was nothing big." I took a sip of my orange juice.

"just promise me gabs, you'll stay away from him.." he spoke softly to me.

I nodded, "I promise Troy...so where is everybody?" I asked finishing up my breakfeast.

"Well, Stella and Dylan are upstairs getting ready, The Twins, and Brooke and Alex are already at school, Ethan, Hannah, and Matt are also at school cause my dad and Maria dropped them off, and Sophie is upstairs playing, the nanny will be here soon." he explained, I nodded and picked up my plate to put it in the sink, then troy stopped me.

"here, I'll take that for you." I smiled, "Thanks." I got up and went upstairs to get Stella and Dylan, then I heard Sophie. "Gabi!" I ran into her room, "yeah Soph?" I smiled and picked her up.

"will you play with me?" she asked me, I giggled, "sorry, I have school, but I promise, I'll play whatever you want when I get home later." I kissed her forhead, and walked into to Stella's Room her and Dylan were talking, "you guys ready?" they nodded, and they followed me down the stairs, and Troy smiled at us he was talking to the nanny, and the nanny went upstairs to take care of Sophie.

"Ready gabs?" he smiled.

"yeah." I smiled back and we all drove to school.

...

It was 4th Period, and me, Taylor, and Sharpay were heading to English, then I froze, "omg, I forgot my English Book." I groaned.

"Class hasen't started yet, you can go to your locker and get it, want me to go with you?" she suggested.

"No Thank you, but I'll see you in a few." I left them and went to my locker, I opened my locker, and got my english book and put it in my bag, then my locker slammed all of sudden, I jumped and there was Anthony smirking at me.

"hey, Gabriella right?" he said standing infront of me.

"umm yeah..bye." I started to walk away and he pulled my arm back.

"what's the rush?" he stared down at me, oh no, I'm in big trouble.

"I have English, I gotta go." I tried to escape his arm, but he pushed me against my locker, I started to whimper as the pain came to my back, My wrist was already throbbing, and I knew their was gonna be a big bruise on my back, and a bruise on my wrist.

"why does Troy Bolton have to do with you?" his voice was stern and threatning. I gulped, "his my..." I really didn't know what I was suppose to say, he wasen't my Boyfriend of course, and he wasen't really my step-brother, I guess his my "His my friend." I stammered.

"not no more. your gonna avoid him, and your gonna start being my girlfriend...starting today, and if Bolton ask anything tell him I'm your boyfriend, and he has to accept the fact...got it!" he threatened.

"No!" I sternly said back, "I don't want a boyfriend like you... go to hell." I screamed at him, and he slapped me, and punched me in the face.

"do it or else." he teethed, he was angry now.

"or else what!" I screamed.

"I'll kill Bolton, with this knife." he popped out a knife from his pocket, "y-you wouldn't?" I stammered, I was really scared now.

"oh I would darling." he smirked.

I had no choice, I had to protect Troy, "ok...I'll do it.." I stammered, tears were falling from my eyes.

"good girl...now... hold still..." he leaned forward, oh no, his gonna kiss me...no worst. his lips landed onto my neck, he began biting on it, and then leaving a hicky on there. I whimpered in pain, "stop it! please!" screamed, his hand went up my shirt, my eyes widen, his gonna do it. then the bell rang, and I thanked god.

"don't be late to class princess." he whispered with a smirk and turned and walked away, I began sobbing into my arms, I couldn't go to class now...I just couldn't...I'm so scared what's gonna happen...I can't tell Troy...I can't...he'll get hurt... what did I do to deserve this?

**what's gonna happen if Troy finds out?**

**what would you like to see him do?**

**please review. **


	4. I Will Protect You

_**Unexpected Love  
>Chapter Four<strong>_

_**I Will Protect You**_

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I walked into English class and quickly took my sit, the teacher didn't notice cause she was too busy teaching. sharpay tapped on my shoulder and asked what took me so long? I sighed, I have to tell them...I just hope they won't tell Troy.

After Class, Sharpay and Taylor and Kelsi were both sitting with me at lunch, I told them the whole thing that happened between me and anthony, and showed them the hicky. they gasped at the sight, it was bruised good.

"please don't tell Troy guys...please." I begged them.

"Gabs, Troy is gonna find out sooner or later." Sharpay shrieked.

"Find out what?" Troy asked sitting down next to us with Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

"That...umm..Dylan got Detention...and I was worried that you were gonna get mad." I lied, _ ok that was good lie, right?_

he looked at me confused, "Brie, Can I talk to you...privately..?" he spoke sternly.

"umm can we do that later at home?"I spoke softly.

"Now!" he yelled, and I jumped and nodded, and we went into the hallway. when we got out there he began walking back and fourth, then stared at me, "look, I'm sorry I yelled, But theirs something going on, and your not telling me brie, I just wanna know what's going on..." he spoke softly, I sighed, I lifted my hair up to reveal the hicky to him, his eyes widen with anger, his hand clenching into a fist.

"who and where is the bastard that did that to you!" he demanded, I shook my head, "No Troy...I can't let you get hurt..." I cried.

he hugged me and held me close, "Brie...I will protect you forever and always...I promise...please tell me.." he looked into my eyes, and I knew I could trust him.

"ok.." I then told him the whole story of what happened. he was then pissed, not at me, but at anthony.

"I'll be right back..." we walked into the lunchroom and went to the table, "chad, zeke, jason, let's go..." Troy demanded rolling his sleeves up, my eyes widen...his gonna beat up anthony.

"Troy, No!" I held onto his arm, he sighed and turned to face him.

"Brie, I gotta do this, or his gonna hurt you...and I can't let him do that..." I looked down, "it's just gonna make him more mad, then his gonna harm you..." I whispered.

"fuck that, who cares if he hurts me...as long as he doesn't have his hands on you, that's all that matters.." he rubbed my cheek with his thumb, we heard gasps from our friends at the table, then Troy shook his head, "I'll see you after school at home, we'll talk later, ok." I nodded then him and and the guys walked off to find Anthony.

I took a seat beside the girls, and the stared at me smiling, "what?" I asked.

"Troy likes you Gabriella." Sharpay squealed.

"well duh shar, his my new step brother, his suppose to like me.." I rolled my eyes.

"no I mean he wants you as his girlfriend...he has never did this for anyone...no one...accept for you gabs...he likes you... possibly even be inlove with you.." Taylor explained.

I rolled my eyes, "Guys, theirs nothing going on, or gonna happen between me and Troy, and plus it would be weird..."

"whatever you say gabs.." Sharpay took a sip out of her strawberry water.

_he couldn't like me...or be inlove with me...not possible... _

...

Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason, all were walking onto the soccer field were Anthony was with some of his friends, and anthony saw Troy coming over and he gulped.

"Anthony, I got to talk to you." Troy said sternly his eyes narrowed at Anthony.

"whatever about Troy?" Anthony asked.

"you hurt Gabriella, you deal with me... and now it's payback.." Troy pushed Anthony into a tree by his neck, everyone gapsed on how Troy was acting...he never did this for anyone.

"Troy, honestly... I wasen't hurting her..." He pleaded.

"Fuck whatever Anthony! you left a hicky on her! a Bruise on her! and you tried to rape her! and that's not gonna work for me.. now you either leave Gabriella alone... or I'm gonna kill you.." he threatened.

he chuckled, "you won't kill me." he smirked.

Troy growled and suckerpunched him in the face, "If i have too, too keep Gabriella safe from harm.."

"why do you care so much...?" Anthony stuggled trying to get free.

"she's my step sister alright... and I'm protecting her from doucebags like you... now let me make myself clear one more time... Stay. Away. From. Her. Or. You'll. Have. Me. To. Deal. With." Troy spoke sternly.

Anthony nodded, and Troy let him free, troy sighed running his hand through his hair. chad came over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Troy be serious with me, your not just doing this to protect her and because she's your step sister." chad asked.

Troy sighed, "I'm Inlove with her, chad." he looked at him, "I've been inlove with her since I first saw her hanging up her photo frame on the wall...I know it's crazy and probably can never happen cause she's my step-sister-"

"Never is just Ever with an N infront of it... you still got a chance man, I mean it's just step relation...not blood...maybe if you talk to your dad-"

"My dad would never let me be with her... It would be to weird... " Troy sighed, then the bell rang, "let's go to class." they all got up and went to class, what they didn't know was sharpay was recording this with her phone and she was going to show Gabriella.

**he admited he was inlove with her(: **

**I really love writing this story(: **

**but I'm kinda having writers block, does anyone have any ideas for how she can confront him about it when she finds out? **

**or on how they can tell Troy's dad and Maria?**

**please review **


	5. I Love You

_**Unexpected Love**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**I Love You**_

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I was at my Locker getting my books into my bag. I was so glad that school was over, now looking forward to the weekend. I wonder how my weekend is gonna go?

I shut my locker and jumped as sharpay stood infront of me, "jeez shar, you scared me." I giggled and she smiled, and gave my her phone, "press play."

I looked at it, "what's this?" she smiled at me, "When Troy went to confront Anthony yesterday on the soccer field, he admitted to something that's gonna make you really happy.

I pressed play and began listening to the recorded conversation.

_"Troy be serious with me, your not just doing this to protect her and because she's your step sister." chad asked._

_Troy sighed, "I'm Inlove with her, chad." he looked at him, "I've been inlove with her since I first saw her hanging up her photo frame on the wall...I know it's crazy and probably can never happen cause she's my step-sister-"_

_"Never is just Ever with an N infront of it... you still got a chance man, I mean it's just step relation...not blood...maybe if you talk to your dad-"_

_"My dad would never let me be with her... It would be to weird... " Troy sighed, then the bell rang, "let's go to class." they all got up and went to class._

I dropped sharpay's phone, and covered my gasp coming out of my mouth, _omg, Troy Bolton is Inlove with me.._

...

I ran inside my house and saw Troy's dad cooking up his famous lasagna. I hugged him, "Hi Jack." I smiled.

"hey, I'm making your favorite, Lasagna.." he smiled.

"aww, thank you.. I love your lasagna... is Troy home.. I really need to talk to him..?" I asked him, and he shook his head, "his at the YMCA playing Basketball, he goes there with his friends, he should be getting home pretty soon, what's the problem?" he asked me curiously.

_oh nothing much, just that your son is inlove with me, and I might be inlove with him and I need to talk to him about it, it's nothing big. _I thought.

"umm, it's this English assignment that I missed yesterday cause I was at the nurse getting medicine for a headache.." I lied, _that was a good lie, wasen't it?_

he nodded his head, "alright, well dinner will be ready in an hour." I nodded and went upstairs and began my homework at my desk waiting for Troy to come home.

...

I just finished the last part of my Algebra homework, I sighed in great pleasure, I was finally done, then I heard the front door open and someone jogging up the steps, It was Troy, he was home and I'm gonna talk to him right now.

I walked out into the hallway and knocked on his door, I heard him shout come in, "Troy we need to talk.." I said coming in, he looked up from his desk were he was doing homework, he instantly grew worried.

"Brie, what happened? are you alright? is it Anthony? what did he do?" he kept rambling and I shut him up with my lips. the Kiss was passionate, and I felt sparks flying everywhere, It felt like we were the only ones in this house, and It was just so peaceful. I then pulled away from him, and bit my bottom lip, he tilted my chin up, and he smiled at me, and pecked my lips, "I love you Gabriella." he whispered.

I nodded, "I Love you too Troy...and not as a brother.." I smiled and he kissed my once more.

"how are we suppose to do this? I mean we can't hide it from our parents?" he held my hands.

"well theirs only two solutions.." I started.

"and those solutions are?" he asked me, putting on strain of hair behind my ear.

"one, we pretend nothing happened and forget our feelings for each other and be brother and sister?"she said.

"and we all know number one is not possible cause I can't keep my eyes or my lips off of you." he smirked and I giggled, "and number two is that we tell our parents...separate, I'll tell Maria, and you tell your dad...and then we'll see what happens from there..." I finished.

He kissed my lips tenderly, and then smiled at me, "Your one smart little girl Montez...that's probably why I'm crazy about you.." he pulled me close to him, "Be my Girlfriend." he said in one whisper.

"you want me, you have me.." I whispered and he planted his lips onto mine in one passionate soft kiss.

**sorry that it is short, but how should the parents find out?**

**should they by angry or supportive?**

**and remember their just step- brother and sister. **

**please review. **


	6. Keeping It A Secret

_**Unexpected Love**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Keeping It A Secret**_

Troy and Gabriella were in his room, on Troy's bed. Troy was ontop of her and he was kissing her passionately, having his arms around her waist as she rested her whole body on the bed. Troy Couldn't believe she was finally his, he was inlove with this girl and he would do anything for her.

Gabriella pulled away from his lips, and he tried to kiss her but she stopped him and she giggled, "Troy, what if our parents walk in?" she looked into his eyes.

"That's ok... The door's locked." he smirked and began kissing her again. she pulled away and giggled, "Troy..come on... we need to stop making-out before we get caught." she said. They both decided they were gonna keep this dating thing a secret from their parents for awhile, they both weren't ready to tell them.

Troy sighed, "fine..what are you doing friday?" he asked her, she shrugged, "nothing probably...why?" she asked, and he smiled, "Cause I'm taking you out on a date." he smiled and pecked her lips.

"First date? wow.." she giggled, "yeah, and it's gonna be perfect..." he smiled and traced her lips with his thumb, "Brie, I just wanna let you know...I'll never hurt you, or Pressure you into something you don't wanna do...alright?" he smiled, and she bit her lip and nodded, "I know.. thank you." he nodded, and he began kissing her again, and she stopped him, "Troy...parents...are downstairs." she giggled, and he groaned and slipped off the bed and pulled her off by her hand, "why is it by only one little thing you do, makes me love you?" he smiled cupping her cheeks with the palms of his hands.

"Cause I'm a special little girl." she giggled, and he chuckled, "little? not even close babe." he smirked.

"and what's that suppose to mean?" she raised an eyebrow, and he laughed, "Nothing Brie." Then Troy's Father came in and they pulled away quickly.

"well, this is nice...seeing you two get along." he smiled, Troy scratched the back of his neck, "uh..yeah.." he spoke nervously, and Gabriella was nervouse too but hides it with a smile.

"is there something going on here?" Jack raised an eyebrow, and they both shook their heads, "no." Troy said.

Jack nodded his head, "Very well then... dinner will be ready soon.." he closed the door, Troy was standing infront of the door, and Gabriella was a few inches behind him. "Troy?" she spoke softly, then he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her passionately both landing on the bed.

Gabriella pulled away, "oh what the heck." she then returned her lips to his, and continued to their passionate kissing.

...

It was a Wenesday Evening, and the East High was playing a big game, East High was beating the other team. Gabriella and Sharpay and Taylor were all cheering for Troy, Chad, and Zeke. Troy saw Gabriella in the stands before he was gonna make a basket, he smiled at her and kissed his hands and pretended that he was throwing the ball into the hoop.

Gabriella's heart fluttered and sharpay squealed, "That was so romantic." and then the buzzer went off, and that meant half time. all the guys went into the gym, and Gabriella came down to meet troy, she hugged him. "Hey" she giggled.

"hey you.. did you see my little thing for ya?" he smiled holding her in his arms, she smiled, "yes I did.. that was so sweet.." "well it was for you." he smiled and was gonna lean into kiss her but he knew his dad was around, "well, I'm gonna go wash up before the rest of the game." he cleared his throat, Gabriella nodded, "yeah, umm I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Troy nodded and quickly kissed her cheek and ran to the gym locker.

Gabriella smiled, and turned down the hallway. her heart froze, she saw Anthony.

"Hi gabs.." he smirked, she tried to run from him, and he pulled her arm back, and brought her right back into his arms, "what's the rush baby, I never got my prize." he smirked, she tried so hard to get out of his tight grasp, "Let go of me! please!" she pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"come on baby.." he tried to kiss her, she shook her head, "no, no..let me go!" she screamed, they were the only two in the hallways.

...

Jack Bolton came in and Troy was warming up, "hey Troy, do me a favor son, go into my office, and get me cell phone, I left it in there." Troy nodded, "sure dad." Troy ran out of the locker room. he quickly opened the doors to the hallway, and he then turned the corner and he saw Anthony holding Gabriella in a tight grasp, and she was crying and screaming.

"Please...just let me go! please!" she pleaded, tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"I suggest you do what she says." Troy's stern voice called out, walking over to them.

Anthony let go of her, and Gabriella fell into Troy's arms, Troy looked at her with concern eyes, "you ok?" her brown eyes filled with tears, she nodded.

"I suggest you leave by the time I count to 10." Troy spoke sternly at Anthony.

"or what?" Anthony smirked crossing his arms.

"Or I'll fucking kill you! I told you not to go near her, and you did, now leave! or I'll kill you it's your choice." Troy spoke sternly, Gabriella watched worriedly.

"fine, I'll leave." Anthony turned and then stopped, "or I could do this." he turned around and slipped his knife out and came towards troy with a knife, Gabriella's eyes widen and she jumped infront of Troy with her back turned and the knife enter he back.

'Gabi!" Troy screamed in horror, holding her close, Gabriella was hurting, blood running down her back, "T-Troy..?" she spoke weakly, Troy kissed her forhead, "it's ok..I've got you." he was to tears, Anthony ran off, he would deal with him later, he just knew that he had to get Gabriella help, and fast.

**ok, I really didn't know If I wanted to ended it this way. **

**tell me what you think. **

**please review. **


	7. Getting What He Deserves

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter Seven**

**Getting What He Deserves**

Troy sat there in the chair next to Gabriella's bed, holding her hand, he kissed it gently, and he looked at her restless body, "Brie, I am so so sorry I let this happen to you...I promised I would protect you, and I didn't..." tears were rolling down his soft cheeks, "I love you...so much...nothing can ever change that.." he kissed her knuckles softly, and then got up. he was gonna give Anthony what he deserved. He hurt Gabriella for the last time, she almost died. "I'm gonna do this for you brie." and with those words, he left the room.

...

Anthony and some of his friends were smoking some cigerettes at the Movie Theatre, and Troy and some of the East High Wildcats came. Troy's arms were crossed glaring at Anthony, "You've gone to far!" He said sternly with anger, Anthony smirked and dropped his cigrette on the ground and stomped on it, "now come on Troy, let's be big boys about this, The little bitch deserved it." Those words made Troy more angry then what he already was. he then lunged at anthony punching him the face sending him to the cold street ground. Troy began punching him in the face, stomach, and everywhere. then Anthony punched him back. they kept punching each other. both friends trying to break it up. let's just say, the fight ended pretty nasty.

...

After the Fight, Troy had one and has beaten up Anthony, his friends didn't even care to stay there with him, he was unconcious on the street, but Troy didn't care, all he cared about was Gabriella, his love.

Troy sat in Chad's kitchen chair with an Ice pack on his head. he had a couple brusies and a few cuts, but that was it. Anthony had much more then that.

"Troy, what were you thinking tonight when you beat him up!" Chad asked.

Troy sighed, "I was thinking that he made me almost lose her, made me think about what my life would be like without her...a living hell is what it would be like without her in my life chad, I'm crazy about her, and I don't wanna lose her...It makes me go crazy when someone hurts her like he did...I just...don't know what came over me.."

Chad sighed and rubbed Troy's back, "Then go to her..be with her, hold her, kiss her, tell her how much you mean to her, and she will probably make through this.." Troy smiled sadly, "Thanks Man..what would I do without you." he hugged him, and he got up, and walked his way to the hospital.

...

Troy walked into Gabriella's Room slowly looking at her fragil body in a coma. he went over and took her hand in his, and took his hand petted her hair gently back. "Baby...please...please make it through this coma...I think I'll go crazy if something happens to you...please..." he spoke in supress sobs, "I need you too make it Brie...that's all I'm asking for...I promise this time, he won't hurt you...I promise brie..." he kissed her lips softly, and then layed his head gently on her chest, sobbing silently.

then a soft hand was rubbing his head, and his eyes looked up to see Gabriella wide awake, "Brie...your..your up.." Troy smiled, wiping away his tears.

"I am...and Thank you for helping me..." she spoke weakly, but with a soft smile.

"I am so sorry brie that jackass hurt you.." Troy spoke and looked down at her hands then back at her, "But, I took care of it.." he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Gabriella was confused on how he said he took care of it. then she saw his bruises and cuts and she gapsed, "Troy...no you didn't...you beat up Anthony..?" she spoke in a whisper, Troy nodded, "He deserved it Gabriella...he hurt you...he hurt me...he hurt us.." Troy said still caressing her cheek, she smile softly and held his hand that was doing that. "I love you Troy." she whispered.

"I love you too Gabriella."

**so Gabi is alright!(: **

**Review(: **


	8. Flirting Way Out Of A Ticket

Gabriella woke up in a unfamiliar place. there was plane white walls everywhere. where was she? what happened? she turned over to see Troy look out the window, he looked worried, "Troy?" she spoke. Troy's head peeked around his shoulder, then turned his whole body forward her, "Brie.." he went over and grabbed her hand. "I am so happy your alright.." he smiled stroking her hair.

"w-what happened?" she asked, Troy sighed, "Anthony..he stabbed you...he was coming towards me and you jumped in the way...you should of never done that brie...you could of been killed." Troy scolded her, she looked down and sighed, "I know..I know..I'm sorry..I was scared.." she said. he tilted her head up, "as long as your fine now." he pecked her lips, and she smiled, "when do i get out of here?" she asked him and he said, "in a few days..you just have to have some rest..alright?" he layed her back down, "ok Troy...goodnight.." she smiled, he smiled back, "Sweet Dreams." he kissed her forhead, and he walked over to the couch with a smile on his face, happy that she was alright.

...

A Few Weeks later, Gabriella and Troy were out and about for the weekend. just taking a road trip, it was spring break and they were having a blast. Gabriella's music was blasting and troy was nervous that they were gonna get pulled over, "Brie, your driving to fast..your gonna get pulled over." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Your overreacting Troy.." then the police sirens went off behind her, and she slowed down the car. Troy sighed and rubbed his face, "Great job gabs, how are we gonna afford a ticket." he mumbled, she smirked, "like this.."

**What I'm about to use, I got it from an episode of Friends when Ross and Rachel were pulled over. **

Gabriella rolled down the window and smiled at the cop, "I'm sorry officer was I driving to fast?" she said with a flirtious smile. "can I see your license sweetie.." he smiled, Troy got jealous, a cop isn't suppose to be flirting on the job.

"sure.. this is a funny story, I had a dream last night that I was pulled over by a cop..well then...well I shouldn't tell you the rest." she smiled, and Troy shook his head, "Gabi!"

"License please.." he spoke, she smiled, "here you go officer...Handsome.." she leaned on her elbow with a smirk, he smiled, "It's hanson." "oops sorry, my mistake." she smiled, Troy couldn't believe it, she was flirting with a cop.

"wow.." Troy smirked, she's in for it now, "This is a great picture." or not, Gabriella gasped, "really? well thank you..you know I just rolled out of bed.." she smiled, "well you look beautiful.." Troy shook his head, "well she should, it was taken two years ago!"

and Gabriella smiled at the cop, "Your probably wondering about the old date..." the cop nodded, "yes I am...your an Aquarius." she gasped, "and I bet your a gemini." she smiled.

"nope." he said.

"Taurus?" she guessed again, "nope." "Virgo?" "nope."

She paused for a second, "Sagittarius?" he smiled, "yep."

"I knew it.. I knew it!" she screamed with excitement, Troy shook his head, he couldn't believe this.

"I'll tell you what..your not gonna speed anymore, right?" he asked her, she shook her head, "I won't speed." "and you promise you'll take care of this as soon as possible?" she nodded, "I promise." "and In the mean time you should let him drive, does he have a license?" he asked, "yeah..mmhmm." "can he handle a stick?" he asked, Gabriella looked at him, "well.."

"I Can Handle A Stick!" Troy shouted, and Gabriella jumped, "well, have a nice trip home." The cop smiled, and her and Troy switched places.

and hour into the drive, they haven't spoke a word to each other, "so your not gonna talk to me?" she asked with her arms crossed, "what was that back there?" he spoke, his eyes back on the road.

"that was me, flirting my way out of a ticket." she smirked, Troy sighed, "Brie, I saw the way he was looking at you...he was wanting something from you.." he spoke.

"Troy, don't be jealous.." she smiled, and he sighed, "Your right, I'm sorry..you forgive me?" he asked and she nodded, "absolutely."

**sorry that it was short, but hey today was Vanessa's 23rd Birthday. Happy Birthday Nessa!**


	9. Decisions

The Week has been long, Exams and Finals were absolutely gutt-wrenching. they were so frustrating. Gabriella hated them, but she was so happy that it was almost summer break, and she would be done with high school. but she didn't know what she was gonna tell Troy. she got an acceptance letter from Stanford, which she was really happy about, but now she has Troy, and she's inlove. before, she didn't really have anything to stay in alberqurque for but now she does. wow this was so confusing for her. she would have to talk to him about it.

It was a week before Graduation, and everybody was at the dinner table, Sophie was in the high chair that was next to Troy, and Troy was trying to feed her some beans. "come on, there really good soph.." he tried putting the spoon into her mouth. "cookie.." she said. Troy smirked, "ok, well here are some good baked cookies.." he tried again. Sophie stared at him for a second then said, "those are beans.." Troy looked at them confused, "They are? well my mistake.." he put the spoon back in the bowl. Gabriella giggled at this, and troy smiled at her and winked.

"So Troy, I was talking to the coaches at U of A today.." Jack Bolton started out, Troy remained quiet and ate his macaroni and cheese. Jack smiled, "their really interested in having you on their team next season.." Jack smiled, he was so excited for him to be on the team next year. Troy cleared his throat, "umm dad about that, I kind of made a change of plans..." he looked down at his food. Gabriella remained quiet in her seat and looked at her hands. "what do you mean, change of plans?" Jack asked, Troy looked at him. "I um... got accepted into Berkley, and that's were I'm going this fall.." Troy spoke softly. "Troy, we've always been talking about U of A." "Dad, U of A isn't the only school that has accepted me dad.. Berkley has more to offer for me." he said. It offered basketball, and it offered being closer to Gabriella, and of course they have not told their parents they were secretly together, and inlove with each other.

"Troy, U of A has basketball just like Berkley, theirs nothing else there for you.." Jack said. Troy sighed, "I'm sorry dad, I made my decision... this is my life.. I'm going to Berkley.." he sighed. Jack let out a breath, "I see." He turned to Gabriella. "Gabriella...have you gotten a letter from Stanford?" he asked. Gabriella was about to open her mouth until her mother answered, "oh no, she's not going to stanford... Harvard has already accepted her... she's gonna be a fantastic Lawyer.." "mom, I umm, I want to go to stanford...and they already accepted me..." she got the letter from her pocket, "see." Maria grabbed the letter and looked at it, "But what about harvard?" Maria asked. Gabriella sighed, "mom, you raised me to make my own decisions...Harvard was yours... standfords mine...I've been dreaming of going to stanford my whole entire life, and if you try to take that away from me...it wouldn't be fair.." Gabriella ran out of the ktichen and upstairs to her room. Troy sighed, "um, I'll go talk to her.." he stood up, "brother to sister talk..." he felt so sick and twisted calling her his sister. he was inlove with this girl. they couldn't keep this a secret very long.

Gabriella was sitting on her bed, and Troy knocked, "come in." she spoke, Troy walked in and sat next to her, "hey, you ok?" he asked. Gabriella nodded, "yeah, I'm just sick of people trying to make decisions for me...I'm almost 18... I can make my own decisions.." Gabriella sighed, "tell me about it... my dad has been talking about me and U of A since the day I came out of my Mom.." Troy chuckled, and Gabriella giggled, "I guess were both in the same issue." "I guess so... but gabs, were not gonna break up. I swear, I love you, and were gonna make this work..." he told her. Gabriella sighed, "if it was only that simple." she said, Troy smiled, "Guess were I'm taking you next month.." he said, she looked up at him confused. "where?" she raised an eyebrow. he grabbed her hand, and led her to his room. and he got out two tickets and gave them to her, "read them." Gabriella began to read the things on the ticket.

_Flight to London_

_June 2nd, at 8am_

Gabriella's eyes popped out of her head, "london? were going to london?" she jumped up and down. Troy held her with his hands, "that's right brie, London. time for me and you to be alone, and have no worries about maria and my dad finding out about us." "no more drama.." she spoke, and he smiled and nodded. "no more drama."

...

A month later, it was June 2nd, and Troy had told Maria and his dad that him and Gabriella were going away to london for a week with the gang. and their parents agreed to let them go since they were going to be with friends.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the plane getting ready for take off. "You excited?" Troy asked her, and she nodded, "yes.." she smiled, and troy held her hand, "I promise you the best trip ever." he smiled and she smiled, "I love you.." she spoke, "I love you too."


	10. London

It was around 6am and Troy and Gabriella's plane had finally landed. Troy shook Gabriella and she looked up at him, "Troy, I'm to tired to get up.." she mumbled, Troy chuckled, " Brie, come on, we landed." Gabriella opened her eyes and looked around her, "were actually here finally!" she jumped out of her seat. Troy laughed & follwed after his girlfriend "Gabs I thought you were tired?" He chuckled. She turned him, "for god sake Troy! were in london, I'm not gonna sleep my whole time!" she rolled her eyes and he smiled and he lifted her up and spinned her around, she squealed, "Troy, put me down!" he laughed and let her down and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I really wish we could tell our parents about us." he smiled and pecked her lips, "we will..I promise.."

Troy grabbed her hand & went to hail a cab. As soon as the cab arrived Troy opened the door & let Gabriella slide in first & he slid in after. soon enough they were at the hotel, and Troy got their room key. they went up to the elavator and then found their room and went in, then Troy said. "I'm so happy we finally get to have some time alone" Troy sighed happily. Gabriella smiled, "yeah, were always getting interupted by one of our sibilings and so now we have time for ourselves." he smiled and he caressed her cheek with his thumb, "so about Berkely-" "Troy you can go to U Of A...It won't bother me one bit." Troy shook his head, "I want to be with you...and U Of A is far away from stanford..." she smiled, "But still, you and your dad have been talking about U of A like crazy ever since you were little...don't give it up." "I'm not giving it up" Troy said kissing her cheek "Uof A was never my dream. It was always my dad's dream that he tried to force on me but I'm growing up. I'm almost an adult & I can make my own decisions regardless what my dad thinks" She looked up at him, "Troy...U of A is a great school-" Troy shook his head, "So is Berkley... U Of A and Berkley are both great schools...and are bout giving me good things..." Gabriella sighed, "Then why won't you go to U of A..." Troy gulped, "Because Berkley has something close to it, that U of A doesn't.." "what?" she looked up at him, "You... your only an hour away...if I go to U of A, your father away, I could only visit you on breaks, If i go to berkley, I can see you almost every weekend..." Gabriella sighed, "I'm not changing your mind, aren't I?" "No" Troy smiled "I've made my mind up" Gabriella sighed, "Fine...if it's really what you want.." she giggled wrapping her arms around him. "It's everything I want." he smiled, and she giggled once more, "so what do you actually have planned for us here?"

"You'll have to wait & see because it's all a surprise!" He said. she sighed, "Fine... then you have to wait for your suprise from me." his eyes widen, "what suprise?" he asked, she smirked, "oh, it's a suprise, so I can't tell you.." she giggled. Gabriella smiled then pondered, "hmm.. I'm not sure... maybe now, maybe later... maybe a week from now...who really knows.." she giggled, "It all depends on you." "What do you mean?" Troy asked confused. Gabriella giggled, "I'm sorry, my suprises are secret... unless you wanna tell me one of your suprises?" she held onto his arms. he sighed with a smirk, "Fine... were going to were going to see one of your favorite plays here in the theatre.." she gasped excitedly, "Romeo & Juliet?" he nodded, "yep, your favorite." she hugged him, "now what's my suprise." she looked down at her feet, "Troy...I want you to have something of mine that I can never get back." "What is it Babe?" Troy asked softly. Gabriella looked up at him nervously, and held her hands in the front of her jacket pocket, "I want you to have my innocence.." she whispered softly. "W-what?" Troy stuttered. She sighed and held his hand, "I want you... I want you to make love to me...cause I want to share something special that we can never share back home, and before we leave for college..." "Are you Sure Gabs?" Troy asked wanting to make sure she was making the right choice.

Gabriella pondered for a moment, then nodded, "yes...I"m sure Troy...I am very very sure... I love you, and there's nobody else I would want to share this with because I know your the only guy who will be gentle, sweet and caring with me and take care of me.." she held his hands up with hers. "Well then I would be honored to share something so special with you" Troy said kissing her softly on the lips. she smiled, "really.." he nodded, "yes I would... " Troy began kissing her hard with passion.

Troy pushed her against the wall and began kissing her from the neck down to her chest. Gabriella loved the feeling of him all over her. Her hands worked with finesse, she undid his shirt and slipped it onto the floor. He was shirtless, then he slipped his hands under her sweatsshirt and pushing it over her head. Next thing they knew they were both on the bed.

Gabriella in her bra and her panties, Troy in his boxers. "Troy..." Gabriella moaned heavily, lolling her head back when she felt his lips make a trail down to her chest and then her belly button. "Brie" he mumbled agaisnt her skin.

Clothes were being scattered across the room then It was time for Troy to enter her, he looked into her eyes then pecked her lips, "Brie, I'm not gonna lie, It's gonna hurt... you sure about this before I go any further?" he said, she nodded, "I'm sure Troy, I know you'll be gentle..." she smiled and he smiled at her and then he entered her and their bodies became one.

They layed there on the bed with her head on him, them both breathing heavily. Troy kissed her forhead. "wow.." he said. she smiled, "that...was..." "Amazing?" Troy smiled and Gabriella giggled, "yes." he pulled her close to him, and they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

...

The Next Morning, Gabriella and Troy were already up, and Gabriella went into take a shower. she couldn't believe she wasen't a virgin anymore, and Troy Bolton had it. she smiled as the water came falling on her. as soon as she got out, she put on a towel, and wrapped it around her small body, and came out, Troy was sitting there watching the Lakers play on the TV, She giggled, "even when were far from home, in london, away from everybody and everything, you still couldn't leave your Laker game there..." she giggled. "No way" Troy laughed "I would die if I had to it" Gabriella giggled, "so if you had to chose between me and the laker game, which one would you give up?" "I would choose you of couse" Troy said looking at her. : Gabriella rolled her eyes, "uh huh, I see how you look at those laker cheerleaders." "What do you mean? You know nothing will ever happen" Troy said defensively. she giggled, "yeah, but in your mind, you wish something would happen.." she giggled once more. "No I don't" Troy said. Gabriella giggled with a scoff, "oh yes you do...look at them.." she pointed to the cheerleaders cheering, "They're beautiful.." "So are you" Troy said. She laughed sarcastically, "please Troy... your the only guy who ever liked me... we besides Anthony, which I believe he never did..." "Why are you being like this? Troy asked confused not understanding where all of this was coming from.

She sighed, "I'm not getting it from nowhere, I'm just saying... there's way more pretty girls out there..." "And again I don't like them" Troy said getting a litte frustrated "I like you" She sighed, "why do you like me? is it because of your dad marrying my foster mom? or is it because you feel sorry for me?" she was getting frustrated too. "It's neither" Troy said starting to get angry "I like you for who you are. Do you really think I'm that shallow?"Gabriella crossed her arms around her chest, "I think you might be." "what is that suppose to mean!" he said gettting more angry, "oh I don't know, maybe because I just found out that I'm not the only girl that you slept with!" "What the hell are you talking about?" Troy angrily said. She glared at him and went to her bag and got out her cell phone, she showed him five different text messages telling her that Troy was a player and that he was just with Gabriella because it would make their parents happy, and that he was paid to sleep with her. "Are you really gonna believe these people over me? You know a relationship is supposed to have trust & since we obviously don't have that should we even be in a relationship?" Troy asked standing up & crossing his arms. She crossed her arms once more and said, "You know, I was just thinking the same thing!" "Glad to know I had was with someone with trusted me & didn't believe every little thing that someone tells them" Troy sarcasticly said "You know what I'm out of here. Do what you want I don't care" Troy turned around, walked out of the room & slammed the door shut. Gabriella began sobbing and then ran over to the couch and buried her face in her knees. she couldn't believe it, her and Troy actually broke up. she sighed and got out her cell phone, and called sharpay. "hello?" she answered, "shar, can you meet me at the airport...I'm coming home.." she said getting up and packing. "sure, but what about Troy-" "dont' even mention his name to me, please, meet me there when I call you when I land, ok?" she said, "ok gabs, bye." Gabriella hung up and began packing her things.

Meanwhile Troy was walking aroung London trying to blow off some steam. He couldn't believe how little trust Gabriella had in him. He really thought she was different but he guess he was wrong. He knew she was probably leaving so he was trying to stay away from the hotel until he's sure she's gone because he doesn't want to face her right now. Gabriella had all her things packed and was ready to go, then there was a knock on the door. she sighed then opened it to find Anthony. she froze "A-Anthony?" she backed up against the wall, dropping her luggage. "hey baby brie... looks like Troy isn't here to save you... I sent those messages to break you guys up, and it worked, now your all mine.." she screamed, "No, I'm calling Troy!" she dialed his number, and then Anthony threw it across the room on the bed with it still calling, and then he lifted her up dragging her down the hall.

Troy heard his phone ringing & he picked up "Hello" He answered but he couldn't hear anything except for someone screaming. He listening closely & noticed that the person screaming was Gabriella. He turned around & ran as fast as he could to the hotel. He finally arrived at their suite & busted through the door "What the hell is going on here?" Troy screamed. Troy heard screaming coming from down the hall. He rushed towards the sound & saw Gabriella being dragged into a car by none other than Anthony. Troy hailed the closet cab. got inside & ordered the driver to follow the car that had Gabriella & Anthony in it.

Anthony covered Gabriella's mouth as she kicked in scream. all of his friends were holding her as she struggled to get free. "wow, Bolton has him a fiestly one." one of the boys snickered. "what are we gonna do with her?" one of the guy's asked. "what I always dreamed of doing...making bolton suffer, and I have just the thing to make that happened." Gabriella's eyes went wide, and prayed for Troy to help her.

Troy just arrivied at the building that held Gabriella. He ran out of the cab & he looked at every room until he came across one of the rooms that was locked, he stepped back & kicked the door wide open & saw Gabriella tied up. "Let her go" Troy screamed. Anthony Smirked, "now what would make me want to do that..." Gabriella started screaming, "Troy, Go! before they get you!" she screamed and Anthony punched her in the stomach and she whimpered in pain. Troy ran towards Anthony & punched him right in the face & he fell straight to the ground. Troy fought with the 3 guys trying to fight them & in the end he succeeded. he went over and untied Gabriella, Gabriella was finally breathing in relaxation, "how did you find me?" "I saw Anthony dragging you into some car so I followed & here I am" Troy said while untieing the ropes. She bit her bottom lip, "why did you come? I thought we broke up?" she looked into his eyes. "That doesn't mean I would want anything bad to happen to you" Troy sighed. Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "I'm...I'm sorry... about everything...Anthony sent those text messages to break us up, and it worked...I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't wanna be together anymore, I just wanna say I'm sorry." "I just wish you would have more trust in me like I do with you" Troy said softly. "I'm sorry...I was just..." she sighed looking down at her hands. "You were..what?" Troy asked. "I was afraid that it was true, cause your a real popular guy...and...and I thought it could of been true...I'm sorry..." "It's ok but not all popular guys are like that" Troy stroked her cheek she smiled, "I know that now.." she blushed as he did that. "I want you to know I would never do anything to hurt you" Troy smiled Gabriella had tears in her eyes, and smiled, "I Know... can we get back together?" "Of course" Troy kissed her softly, and she wrapped her arms around him kissing him back the same way. then troy and her walked out of the building and began walking back to the hotel.

**I want to thank MariaTyler for helping me with this chapter:D **


	11. Broken

. A Week Later after having a great week in london, It was time to go back home. Troy and Gabriella walked through the door and couldn't stop having the smile on their faces. "Where home." Troy shouted. There was no answer, Troy looked around, Gabriella shrugged, "There probably not home yet." she said looking around. "Well do you wanna go upstairs & hang out?" Troy smirked grabbing her hands. Gabriella giggled, "Troy we just got home, haven't we had enough of each other." she giggled. "Not yet" Troy said dragging her to his room. She giggled as he threw her on his bed, and kissed her lips gently. she giggled as she held onto his arms, she smiled, "can you believe were actually done with High School?" "No I can't" Troy said pulling away "Time flies" She giggled, and played with his hair, and looked into his eyes, "I"m gonna miss you when I leave for Stanford.." 'I'm gonna miss you too but we won't be that far away from eachother!" He said softly. "Exactly. Think positive" He smiled. She giggled, and then she looked at him again, "what are we gonna do about our parents? what if they find out about us?" "Well we'll cross that bridge when it comes" Troy sighed. She layed her hand on his shoulder as their bodies were pushed against each other, "are you afraid?" " A little but you can't help who you fall in love with" Troy said. gabriella sighed, "yeah, your right... Troy... what if our parents find out...and...and they get mad and we can't see each other anymore..?" 'There's nothing they can do about it because we are practically adults & we're gonna be going to college soon" Troy said. "yeah but their are family... what if they go against us?" she almost had tears in her eyes. "Don't think about it. They won't" Troy kissed her forehead "I hope you right, cause I don't think I can take not seeing you anymore..." she sighed.'I know how you feel Troy sighed Gabriella smiled then began kissing him once more.

Jack & Maria walked inside and saw their luggage. "their home." Jack smiled, "I'll go upstairs and get them and see if Troy wants to play some basketball." Jack jogged up the stairs and Troy's door was half way open. he opened it and what he saw was Troy and Gabriella about to do it. "Troy! Gabriella!" he shouted. he pulled Troy off of her, "what is a matter with you! she's your sister!" "Not she's not" Troy said "We're not even related" Jack's blood was boiling. "she's your step-sister... this is sick and wrong Troy!" he yelled at him, Gabriella sat up and looked down at the floor, she couldn't look up at what was happening. "No it's not dad" Troy screamed "You can't help who you fall in love with" "It's True...I love Troy.. and he loves me... " Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "You shut up Gabriella! Wait till your mom finds out! and is this why your going to berkely Troy! so you can be closer to her!" "Yes Dad" Troy screamed "I love her & there's nothing you can do about it" His dad was now angry. "we'll see about that...Maria! Get up her now!" he shouted, Maria came upstairs, "Jack what is it!" she said, "These two have been dating behind our backs!" he shouted crossing her arms. Maria gasped, "Gabriella is this true!" she said. Gabriella nodded, "I love him...and were not related.. we love each other..." Jack smirked then pulled Gabriella away from Troy, "Gabriella your going away for the summer...so you can stay away from Troy!" Gabriella's eyes widen, "please don't..please.." she cried. Troy pulled Gabriella away from her dad "You can't tell you what she is gonna do. Your not her father""I'm the only one she's got Troy!" he pulled her back from Troy, she had tears in her eyes, "please...stop fighting.." she cried.

Jack pushed Gabriella against the wall, "Maria take Gabriella to her room!" he turned to Troy, "and you, your staying in this room until we can find a place for Gabriella to stay!" Gabriella had tears in her eyes as her mother pulled her from Troy's Room and put her in her bedroom. Gabriella began sobbing into her pillow. "No" Troy screamed "I'm sick & tired of you all ways telling me what the hell to do. News flash I'm pratically an adult & I can do whatever the hell I want" Jack didn't know what came over him but he slapped Troy across the face, and then yelled, "as long as your living in my house.. your living under my rules! and that means no dating your step-sister!" Troy punched his dad "Than I guess I'm moving out" Troy marched out of the house & slammed the door. Jack ran after him, and pulled his arm, "your not going anywhere!" "You wanna bet" Troy snatched his arm away & pushed Jack against the house. "You leave this house now, I don't ever want you to come back! not even if Gabriella wants you back! cause your never gonna see her again!" he shouted. "You have no control over that" Troy yelled.

"Maybe not over you, but I do over Gabriella...she's still seventeen.. she isn't eighteen till december, it's only June... so I do have control over her until then." he crossed his arms smirking. "Yeah well what are you gonna do when she turns 18?" Troy smirked back. "She'll be off at stanford by then, so you won't be able to see her!" he smirked back. "Really? She will only be an hour away from me. I can easily go down there." Troy said rolling his eyes. "Not when she will have people watching her, you forgot Troy, I know people who can keep you away from her.. so you got no choice." he smirked. "And I think you forgot that I could have you arrested for child abuse" Troy smirked. "You slapped me in the face for no reason" He said. Jack smirked, "that's not child abuse, you said yourself your an adult.." "I said pratically an adult. I'm still 17. I don't turn 18 until October" Troy smirked back. Jack was about to say something until Gabriella ran out, "Troy...please don't go.." she ran to him. "I won't Baby' Troy walked over to & gave her a big hug. Jack pulled her away from him and he pushed gabriella against the wall. "What are you doing out of your room! I told you to stay in there didn't I!" he shouted. "I'm almost 18 I can do whatever I want!" she shouted and then he slapped her across the face and held her stung cheek.

Troy ran over to Jack, punched him hard in the face & pushed him on the ground "Don't ever touch her again" Jack punched Troy in the face and that cause Troy's nose to bleed. Jack lifted him up by the shirt and yelled at him, "You don't ever disrespect your father boy! If it wasen't for me you wouldn't be here!" he yelled. "Your nothing but a bad fucking father. You've always controlled my life & I'm done. Touch me or her again & I will call the police" Troy screamed pushing him away. Gabriella stood there watching them fight. she saw the hatred in their eyes and she had tears welling up inside her eyes, "fine, I won't touch her.." he spoke, "aren't you leaving?" "Yeah I am" Troy said "Hope you'll realize exactly how bad a father you've been my whole life & grow up. I'll be later for my things. I just need to get out of here." Troy walked down the street. Jack glared as he walked down the street, and he came over to Gabriella who was hugging herself. he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "This is all your fault! why did you have him fall inlove with you!" he yelled into her face. she had tears in her eyes, she was shaking, "Go up to your room, and stay there!" he pushed her up the stairs. she couldn't say no to him, she just shook with a nod and ran up to her room and cried herself to sleep.

...

Meahwhile with Troy he walked to Chad's house & was explaining everything that just happened. "I can't tell you how much I can't stand him right now" Troy said to Chad. Chad was drinking some root beer, "I didn't know Coach would overreact about that... I mean she isn't even your real sister.." "That's what I was trying to say to him. He thinks he can control my life forever sooner or later he's gonna get what he deserves." Troy sighed. Chad took a sip of his pop, "what about Gabriella? what's gonna happen to her?" "I don't know. I don't want her in that house with that man" Troy said. Chad took another sip, "want me to call taylor and have her go over there with her?" "Will you please?" Troy asked. Chad nodded and went over and called Taylor and Taylor agreed to go over there to see her. soon enough Taylor called back and chad answered, "hello... what do you mean...ok I'll tell him.." he hung up, "Your dad told her she wasen't aloud to have anybody over." "Tell her to sneak through her balcony, have her pack some clothes & come over here" Troy said. Chad looked at him, "Troy, are you serious! you could be in serious trouble!" "Yes I'm serious. Who knows what he could do to her?" Troy said. Chad sighed, "fine.." he called taylor and told her the plan, and Taylor headed over there.

Taylor climbed on her balcony and gently knocked on it. Gabriella opened it, "Tay, what's going-" "You need to come with me, pack some clothes and stuff.." Gabriella's eyes widened, "I can't..I'll get in trouble.." "Please gabi, come on.." Gabriella sighed then nodded and her and taylor began packing her stuff and climbed down the balcony and ran to chad's house. Troy was pacing back & forth waiting for Gabi & Taylor to get there but it felt like forever. Troy couldn't calm hiself down until he had Gabriella back in his sat there eating a hot dog, "dude calm down... she's gonna be here, you know Gabriella, she probably stopped at the mall, or found an abandon puppy.. you know her." Troy stopped & looked at Chad like he was stupid "Why would she be at the mall at a time like this?"Chad shrugged, "who wouldn't be at the mall at a time like this." "You don't get out much do you?" Troy asked Chad sighed, "umm not really...but relax.. what could really happen if she stayed home? I mean she'll probably get in more trouble for running away.." "Did I tell you that my dumdass father slapped in the face & pushed her against the wall?" Troy asked "yeah, but don't you think he will probably like..kill her if she ran away?" "If he does I'l kill him & plus he can't do anything. He's not her parent" Troy said

Then Taylor walked in and held Gabriella's arm. Gabriella looked up and she saw Troy, and her heart skipped a beat. "Troy.." she walked towards ran towards her & held onto her "Baby" Troy sighed kissing her forehead before laying his head on hers. Taylor smiled and looked at Chad, "we need to leave them alone." Chad nodded and they went into the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch, "Troy... I'm..I'm scared.." she cried. "Don't be Baby. I won't let him hurt you I promise" Troy kissed her softly. Gabriella shook her head, "I'm scared that were never gonna see each other again.." she sniffled. "We will. Rememeber we're going to colleges that aren't that far from us." Troy said softly. she nodded, "but..your dad.." she spoke. "He can't do anything once we get to college" He said. Gabriella looked down, "he told me that he will have the principal watch me.. he told me that his gonna set me up with someone to keep my mind off of you.." she said tears rolling down her cheeks. "I won't let that happen" He wiped her tears. Gabriella sighed, "how can you be so sure...?" she said holding onto his hand for him to stop wiping her tears. "Just trust me" Troy said. Gabriella nodded, "I Trust you.." and she leaned her head on his shoulder as she sniffled, "did he hurt you?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "No. I can handle him" He said. she nodded, and took a deep breath, "what if he comes here...and the police and everything.." she buried her face into his shoulder. "I can get the police to arrest him for hitting you" Troy said comfortingly. Gabriella gasped, "Troy his your father.. " "He hasn't been acting like it" Troy stated. Gabriella sighed, and looked at her hands, "This is my fault.." she muttered. "No it's not. Why would you ever think that?" Troy asked. she looked up at him, "If I didn't kill my mom when she gave birth to me, my parents would be here, and Maria would of never adopted me, and your dad and maria would be together, and you and your dad wouldn't be fighting this way.." she sobbed."Baby it's not your fault that your mom died while giving birth to you. It happens. Everything happens for a reason." Troy wrapped his arm around her. Gabriella let out a sob, and shook her head, "I just wanna go to sleep.." she whispered with a sob. "Ok. Let's go up to the guest room & we can go to sleep together." Troy said grabbing her hand & heading upstairs. Gabriella crawled into the bed and Troy wrapped his arm around her. she wanted to cry so bad but she couldn't.. she had to be strong.

"It's ok if you cry" Troy whispered. she sighed, "I can't..I have to be strong this time.." "No you don't" Troy said. she nodded, "yes I do..I'm always the strong one... I have to be strong.." she turned over and looked at him in the eyes. "But this time I want to be the strong one & let you have a shoulder to cry on" He stated. She then buried her face into his chest and cried. she couldn't hold it in, she just wanted to grow up already. she wanted everything to be alright. she just knew that things were gonna get worst before they get better. "It's ok" Troy kissed her head "I'm always here for you" Gabriella nodded, "I know.." she shook with sobs, "why can't your dad see that we love each other.." ' "He's hardheaded like that. He doesn't want anyone else to be happy but himself" Troy said. Gabriella looked up at him, "are you happy with me?" "Of course I am" Troy kissed her softly. Gabriella sighed, "Why can't your dad see were happy with each other...it's not fair.." "I really don't know." He sighed.

Gabriella sighed and snuggled herself into him. her eyelids slowly closing, then all of sudden Chad walked in. "Troy.. your dad's here, and his not happy.." Chad spoke. "Ugh just what I need" Troy got up. Gabriella got up with him and held her hand, "Troy..please...I don't wanna go.. please.." she had fear in her eyes. he knew his dad did something to her. "What did he do to you?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head, "Troy please.. please.." she started to have a panic attack. "I don't want him to take me home...please.." "Gabs calm down. It's ok" Troy said trying to comfort her. : She cried into his chest and let the tears fall from her eyes. he held her close to him as they walked downstairs, his dad had his hands stuffed in her pockets, Gabriella looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I-" "Gabriella! how dare you run away from home... do you know how much your mother was worried about you!" he pulled her from Troy and shook her squeezing her so tight to leave bruises on her upper arm. "Hey! Let her go" Troy pulled him off of her. "Troy you stay out of this! you don't leave at my house anymore, but she does, and I'm taking her home with me!" he pulled her arm taking her to the door, Gabriella looked at Troy with pleading eyes. "No" Troy ran & grabbed ahold of Gabriella's arm. Troy pulled her close to him and she cried into his chest, "Troy please don't leave me.." she cried. "I won't" Troy said "I promise" "I won't" Troy said "I promise"

Jack smirked, he knew how he could make her come home, "Gabriella if you don't come home... I'll call The Standford School and tell them that your not attending... and I'll take away the money you've been saving to go there." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "No please.." she sobbed. "It's your choice Gabriella." Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy...I need help... his gonna ruin my chances of going to stanford.." she spoke.' "He can't do that because your not his child" Troy said. "yeah but she is Maria's and Maria has agreed to do so...so Gabriella what's it gonna be?" Gabriella's eyes widen she had to choose between the love of her life, and the school she wanted to go to so bad. she made her decision, "I pick Troy.." she sobbed out, "You can take the money..." she sighed. "W-what" Troy asked kinda shocked "But Standford is your dream school!" Gabriella looked up at him, "I know...I know..but...your more important... " she looked down as she held her tears back. "Are you sure Baby?" Troy asked. She looked at him for a moment, then nodded, " I'm sure...I can go to a community college here, your just need your grades to get into here and that's good for me.. " she sighed. "If your sure" Troy said still a little unsure. Gabriella nodded, "I'm sure." she sighed and turned to Jack, "do whatever you want with my money.. I'm staying here." she sighed and Jack smirked, Alright then." Gabriella sighed and ran upstairs, she needed to be alone. "Gabi.." Taylor chased after her. Chad glared at Jack, "That isn't fair... Gabriella has been looking forward to Stanford forever!" Jack smirked, "well she chose Troy... that's her problem.." "Wow! You really don't care about anyone but yourself do you? You can't stand the fact that we're happy!" Troy said.

Jack smirked, "well Gabriella isn't really in the happy mood, but if you say so.." "She's not happy right now because of you" Troy screamed. He smirked, "well that's her problem, she's just being a brat right now, she'll calm down..." he said taking the envelope of money that had over a thousand of dollars to go to stanford. Money that Gabriella saved from summer jobs, and doing extra chores, "what a waste of good money." "I hope you rot in hell you old bastard" Troy said before running up the stairs. As he walked up the steps he heard Gabriella crying and talking to Taylor, "Gabriella, you worked so hard for that money, why did you give it up.." she comforted her. Gabriella sniffled, "I love Troy... and.. he was making me choose...I had to choose the right thing." Taylor sighed, "But you worked so hard to save that money. you did extra chores, summer jobs since the 6th grade, and helped out after school.." Gabriella nodded, "don't mention it.. I guess it just wasen't meant to be, me to go to stanford.." she sniffled with her knees up against her. "Gabs I want you to go to Stanford" Troy said walking in the room. Gabriella looked up, "Troy.." Taylor looked up, "umm, I'll leave you two alone.." Taylor walked out behind Troy. Gabriella shook her head, "No, I chose you.." "But I want you to go" Troy said. Gabriella shook her head, and stood up, "Troy, No, I made my decision.. please can we just move on..." she walked passed him. "No" Troy said "You want to go I know it" she sighed, "fine, I want to go, but I can't... I don't have the money anymore..." "Maybe my dad will let you go if you go back to his house" Troy sighed. Gabriella looked up at him, and gulped sightly, "I Can't do that... I'm in enough trouble as it is...and plus I won't be able to see you anymore." "I'll try to find a way where we can" He said. "But what if you can't find a way!" she turned away from him.

"Don't worry about it" He said. She sniffled, "are you sure about this?" "Yes I'm sure" He said. She sighed, and looked down the hall "I love you." she whispered. "I love you too" He kissed her. She smiled, "I guess I should go..." she spoke slowly. "I guess so" Troy said sadly. Gabriella smiled sadly, "Troy are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure" He said."You seem upset though...I don't want to leave with you upset.." she sighed. "I'm ok. I'm just gonna miss you" Troy said trying to convince her. She looked down at her hands, then sniffled, "I guess I should go..." she spoke softly. "Yeah. Don't want you in more trouble." He said giving her one last hug. she smiled up at him and pecked his lips, "I love you Troy.." "Love you too Babe" He said kissing her back. They shared on last passionate kiss till she pulled apart and hugged him, tears began to fall from her eyes. "Don't cry" He said softly. She sighed, "I'm not crying... I'm sweating through my eyes..." "Don't lie to me" He said. Gabriella smiled, "I'm not.." "Ok" Troy slightly smiled. When Gabriella got there, Jack smirked at her, "You come home." he walked up to her and caressed her cheek gently, then he squeezed and choked her against the wall. Maria got up from the table, "Jack!" she yelled, he just kept choking her.

Troy walked downstairs & sat next to Chad & sighed. "I miss her already" Chad pated his back, "why did you tell her to go then?" "Because Stanford is her dream school & I couldn't let her give that up" He sighed. Chad pated his back, "you guys will be ok.." he smiled comforting. "I hope your right" Troy looked at him.

Meanwhile at the Bolton household, Jack had threw her on the ground and punched her in the face, and began kicking her. Maria pulled jack off of her. "get off of here!" Maria turned to Gabriella, "gabi, go upstairs." Gabriella ran upstairs, and slammed the door and she called chad. Chad answered his phone, "hello.." "Chad it's Gabriella, please don't tell Troy, but his dad is really being abusive right now, and I'm scared." "Gabi, Gabi.. calmed down.." Chad said as Troy sat beside him. "What's wrong?" Troy asked kinda scared. Chad sushed him, "Gabster... gabs...did he hurt you?" he couldn't understand her through her sobs, "He choked me..." Chad eyes went wide, "He choked you.." "WHAT?" Troy screamed. Chad sushed him, "yeah his right here...hold on.." he covered the phone, "she told me to tell you not to come home because his yelling at Maria and she's in her room." "Call the police" Troy said. Gabriella heard him say that and her eyes went wide, "No! Tell Troy to not do that..please... " Chad sighed, "she told me to tell you not to do it.." "Why the hell not?" Troy angerily asked. Chad got back on the phone, "he asked why the hell not angerily." Gabriella sniffled, "Because I don't want a big scene, Tell Troy that I'm gonna handle it.." she hung up. Chad sighed, "She hung up, she told me that she's gonna handle it." "What is she thinking?" Troy said to himself.

Meanwhile back at the Bolton household Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw them arguing. then all of a sudden Jack slammed Maria down on the table and began slapping her. Gabriella's eyes widen, "Get off of her!" she screamed pushing him off. Jack grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the door. and she busted her head open and passed out. Jack paniced, "oh my god.." Maria went over to Gabriella, "Gabi..sweetie, wake up.." she shook her. "oh my god, we have to go to the hospital." "and say what, I did it? no way!" Jack snarled, and he looked at Maria, "I'm gonna go, you take her to the hospital and don't say a word!" he threatened and with that he left. Mariah picked Gabriella up and Stella and Dylan came down, "what's going on?" "Stella call Troy or Chad and tell them to meet me at the hospital." Stella nodded and called Chad. Chad answered the phone, "Gabs?" "No it's me stella, we need you guys to come down to the hospital." Chad was confused, "hold on a second." and he covered the phone, "Troy, they need us at the hospital.." 'What? Why?" Troy asked.

Chad got back on the phone, "why?" "I don't know, but Gabriella was passed out, and Maria is taking her to the hospital.." Chad gulped, and froze, "umm I'll tell and we'll be there, thanks." he hung up and rubbed his forhead, "Gabriella...she umm.." "What" Troy asked. Chad gulped, "she passed out, I'm not sure why, but Maria wants us to meet her there, she's on her way there now with Gabriella.." "Omg! We have to get to the hospital! Come on" Troy ran out of the house & to the car, With Chad following behind him, and they headed to the hospital.


	12. Taking Charge

Maria waited patiently in the waiting room waiting for some news on Gabriella. The Doctor came out and came over to her, "She's gonna be fine but she will need some stiching done." Maria sighed then nodded.

Troy drives quickly teary Chad is holding on for dare life, "Troy, The Hospital will still be there when we get there, slow down." Chad said trying to get Troy to slow down. Troy sighs and slows down alittle and finally gets there and runs in. Maria stands up, "Troy I'm so glad you got here." "Where is she?" he asked. Maria looked down sadly, "she's getting the back of her head sticked up.." "what do u mean? " Troy asked. Maria sighed, "When she hit her head, she busted her head open, so she had to get her head stiched up." "How did she hit her head? Did my dad cause this?" Troy asked in a panic. Maria sighed and sighed and nodded, "yes.." "Where the hell is that bastard?" Troy yelled getting ready to leave the hosptial so he could find him. Maria grabbed his arm, "we don't know.. he ran off after he pushed her.." "Why didn't you call the policce?" Troy asked trying to calm down. "I couldn't..." she looked down at her hands. "Why the hell not? Don't you even care about Gabriella?" Troy yelled at her. Maria stood up, "of course I do! She's my daughter." "Omg! I don't care if he's my father! He could've killed Gabriella you know your DAUGHTER! If you cared about her like you say you do you would've done something before it got this bad" Troy yelled. Maria sat up, "she's not my real daughter Troy, she's my foster daughter, but I love her just the same... and his angry Troy, the fact that you two lied to us.." "Oh I see! I just because she isn't your real daughter that means you're not gonna do anything to help her! Yes he's angry but he had no right to even touch Gabriella! If he ended up killing her would you still be saying "oh he's just angry"? Troy yelled. Maria stood there shocked, "I've taken care of Gabriella ever since she was an infant! I've known her longer then you, and your gonna stand here and tell me I don't care about her. I jumped backwards for that girl!" she yelled. "Yeah you really showed it this time didn't you?" Troy asked before walking away.

Maria turned him around, "won't you just leave! Gabriella don't need this! she's been through enough! and she don't need you, I can take care of her!" she yelled. "Well as of right now it seems like I care about her more then you do because for one I would've stopped my dad & called the police before it could get this bad!" Troy said. The Doctor came out, "umm Gabriella is up and she can only have one person in there with her..." he said holding his clipboard. "So who's it going to be Maria?" Troy asked rudely.

Maria glared at him and she went up to the doctor, "is she gonna be ok?" The doctor nodded, "she'll be fine, she'll just have to stay on extra night is all... she is actually asking for a.." he looked at the clipboard, "Troy Bolton." "Ha!" Troy said to Maria "What room is she in?" The Doctor chuckled, "she is in room 13B." he gave him the card that had the room number and room phone number. "Thank you" Troy said to the doctor before walking down the hall to Gabriella's room. He finally arrived & with his heart pounding against his chest, he opened the door. Gabriella looked up and she smiled, "Hey Troy.." she spoke hoarsly. "Hey Baby. How are you feeling?" Troy asked softly leaning over to give her a kiss on the forehead. Gabriella sighed, "I'd feel better If I were out of here, but I doubt that will be soon won't it." she smiled up at him. "Well the doctor saidd you only need to stay over night" Troy replied. Gabriella smiled softly, "Good." she smiled, "how's my mom? is she alright?" she asked worriedly. 'I wouldn't worry about her if I was you" Troy said sitting down. Gabriella looked at him confused, "She's my mom Troy...omg...did..did..your dad hurt her?" she asked worriedly, tears coming to her eyes. "No! She just pisses me off" He said. Gabriella looked at him, "what did she do?" "She tried to get me to leave & then I asked why she didn't call the police or anything & she because my dad was just angry" Troy said. Gabriella looked down, "I know that she's not taking my side on this...but I just can't stop loving her...I'm sorry..." "It's ok but she could've prevented this" He said. Gabriella sighed and looked out the window, "I guess Stanford is out of the question though." "Why do you say that?" Troy asked. Gabrella sighed, "Cause he took the money and spent it..." she spoke. "He what?" Troy yelled. Gabriella jumped and she looked up at him, "he spent it...He told me he already spent it.." she spoke. "What did he spend it on?" Troy asked. Gabriella sighed, and looked out the window again, "A Beach house in Florida.. and A motorcycle." she said. "Why would he do that?" Troy asked. Gabriella held her tears back, "So I couldn't go to Stanford... So I can look after Sophie when him and My mom go out to dinner and stuff." she spoke. "Gabs he can't do that" Troy said. Gabriella nodded, "yeah he can, and he did... but let's just forget about it." she sighed. "Ok. Are you looking forward to leaving?" Troy asked, Gabriella smiled, "yes... I can't stand hospital, they smell like old people..." she giggled."I know what you mean" Troy laughed. Gabriella smiled, "How's everybody else doing?" she asked. "They are doing good" He smiled. She smiled, "That's good... " she sat up then winced in pain, "oh my god that hurts." she hissed.

"Are you ok?" Troy paniced. Gabriella nodded, "yeah it's...the bruise.." she gulped. "Do you need me to do anything for you?" Troy asked. "Can you get my some tylenol and a glass of water... the back of my head is hurting too, but I know why that reason.." she giggled lightly. "Sure. I'll be right back" Troy walked out of the room to get some medicine of Gabriella. Gabriella layed her head against the pillow shying, she really wanted to go to Stanford, but that's never gonna happen. Troy came back a few mintues later and saw that her mind was somewhere else. "Here's your medicine & water. Are you ok?" Troy said walking over to her. Gabriella sighed, "yeah, I'm fine..." she grabbed the items, "Thanks.." she put the pill in her mouth and swallowed them with one gulp of water. "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded still looking away from him, "yeah I'm sure..." "Alright" Troy said still not convinced but her decided to drop it for now.

...

The Next Day Gabriella was ready to go home and Troy came in, she turned to him, "hi." "Hey. Are you ready to go?" Troy asked. She nodded, "yeah." she smiled."Ok. Let's go" He said grabbing her stuff. She smiled and they walked to the car.

As soon as they pulled up to the drive-way. Troy's Father was swimming in the pool with Sophie. Gabriella took deep breaths. "Are you ok or do you need a few minutes?" He asked her. Gabriella shook her head, "No, I have to do this sooner or later..." she turned to him, "Could you atleast walk me to the door?" she asked. "Of course" Troy said getting ot of the car & helping her. Troy opened the gate for her and Maria got up, "Gabriella, I made you your favorite food..." Gabriella shook her head, "I'm not very hungry momma..." she sighed and walked inside the house. "Bye Gabs" Troy said before getting ready to walk back to his car. Gabriella smiled nervously, "Bye Troy.." she sighed, she really didn't want him to go, but she knew that he needed to get away from his dad and she knew that she wasen't aloud to was walked down the stairs & was heading to his car. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he had no choice. When Troy pulled up to Chad's house, he slammed the door and and sighed and ran inside. Chad smiled, "how is she?" "She's doing good" Troy replied sitting on the couch. Chad smiled, "what about stanford? she still gonna go?" "She can't now because my dad spent the money" Troy sighed. Chad sighed then thought of an idea, "wait a minute.. you really want her to go to that college?" "Yeah. That's her dream school" Troy said. chad smiled, "Do you really want to go to Berkley or U of A?" he asked. "Why?" Troy asked. Chad smiled,"Cause, If you really want her to go, you can drop your college money and give it to her." "I guess I could do that" Troy said. Chad smiled and pated his back, "She'll probably love you forever if you did it." '"I know. How do I get the money?" He asked. "Mostly what you do is turn in your scholarship and they give you a thousand dollars, a million dollars for you cause you've had the scholarship since freshman year." Chad said. "Ok. I'll do it tomorrow" Troy replied.

...

The Next Day Troy went down to the Board Of Education and turned in his scholarship, the person looked up at him, "are you sure about this Troy?" "Yeah I'm positive" He said. He sighed, "Alright." then he gave him the money. As soon as he got the money from his hand he ran out to the car and drove to The Bolton Household. They were all eating dinner, and Gabriella sighed, Why did everything turn against her? Maria noticed this, "gabi, are you ok?" Gabriella nodded, "yeah.." she sighed. Troy nervously knocked on the door & waited for someone to answer. Jack got up and opened the door, "well, isn't it my own son came to give daddy a visit." he smiled. Jack got up and opened the door, "well, isn't it my own son came to give daddy a visit." he smiled. "Actually I came to see Gabriella real quick" He replied. He smirked, then whispered, "If your gonna bang her up, do it quick." "Move out of the way you old bastard" Troy said pushing him out of the way. Gabriella got up, "Troy...what are you doing here?" she asked standing up from the table. "I wanted to give you something" He replied. Gabriella looked at him confused, "what is it?" "I wanted to give you my scholarship money so that you can go to Stanford" He said handing her the money. She looked at the money, and Jack was now pissed. Gabriella sighed, "Troy, I can't take that.." "I want you to have it" Troy said. Gabriella shook her head, "Troy, I can't... that's not right.. you worked hard for that scholarship..." "I don't care. I want you to have it" He said. Maria was done taking up for Jack and stood up, "Gabriella, Troy is offering, you should take it.." Gabriella looked at her, "I can't, it wouldn't be fair..." "Just take it Gabriella. I'm not gonna change my mind." Troy said. Jack then got into the conversation, "your making a big mistake Troy!" "Stay out of this dad. This doesn't concern you" Troy snapped. His Father's Blood boiled, "yeah it does! I helped you get the money! and that damn Scholarship! and your not wasting it for her!" "If I want to I can. You already spent her money when it wasn't even yours & had nothing to do with you so shut the hell up" Troy yelled. Gabriella stood there, she didn't want to do this... she would feel guilty. "Troy...please...It wouldn't be fair...and plus I don't wanna go anymore.." she lied, "see you heard her, she don't even wanna go." Jack interupted. "Shut up" Troy snapped at his father "Gabriella take this money. I'm not gonna change my mind."

Gabriella sighed, Why won't he drop it. She took the money from him and sighed. she wasen't happy about this at all, even though she should be, she felt guilt. "Thank you" Troy sighed "If I didn't want you to have it I wouldn't be here"Gabriella nodded then sighed, "I know...I just... this won't be fair Troy.." she looked up at him, tears in her eyes."Yes it will. All that I care about is you" Troy said softly. This made Jack sick, "This is so sickening! She's your sister Troy!" he shouted. "No she's not. We're not even related" He snapped. Gabiella slammed the money on the table and looked up, "Damit you guys! stop fighting! Look, I'm not gonna go! so Troy" she gave him the money back, "Have fun at Berkley or U of A." and with that she ran up the stairs in tears. "See what you did now. Why can't you just accept that we are inlove?" Troy turned to his father. "Becaus she will be a distraction! and you worked real hard to go to U of A!" he yelled. "No! I never wanted to go there. You forced it on me" He yelled back. Jack looked at him, "what! You always told me you loved it!" "To try to make you happy but I didn't mean it" He said. "Get out of my house!" He shouted, Maria stood up, "Jack his your son!" she hissed, "You Maria have no rights to him!" "and you have no rights to Gabriella! You have no right to treat her the way you do! she isn't yours! she's mine... and maybe it's best if we get a divorce and I could keep my children away from you!" she shouted then turned to Troy, "I'm so sorry Troy I didn't take your side in the beginnig." "It's ok Maria" He said.

Jack smirked, "and actually where are you and your little family gonna go?" Maria stood there for a moment, "I'll move to Florida!" Jack chuckled, "Your a pretty brave woman to be standing up to me." "I guess that's where I get it from." A voice said and they turn to see the voice belonged to Gabriella. 'What are you doing Gabriella?" Troy asked. Gabriella came over To Troy, "To show your father what love really is." Gabriella pulled him into a soft, sweet passionate kiss as she held onto his shirt. Troy kissed back. He was glad she was taking charge. Troy cupped her cheeks with his hands as they kept kissing, Maria smiled, Jack's mouth was dropped to the ground, Gabriella pulled away gently and looked straight into Troy's eyes. "Wow" Troy sighed. She smiled, and she turned to Jack, "You might can keep me and him apart, but Love can't ever be far from each other, no mountain high enough..." "What she said" Troy said putting his arm around her. Jack glared at all three of them, "get out of my house!" Gabriella smirked, "fine! on one condition, The rest of the boltons come to live with us.." she said crossing her arms. "You heard her Jack" Troy smirked. "I don't have to do anything you say Gabriella." Jack smirked, "Your right, I can't..." then the police sirens were coming close to the house, "But umm..they can.." she smirked pointing outside to the sirens, "what the?" he looked outside. "I called them.. and told them what the problem was, and well oops you know me I told them what you did to me, and well sorry Jack, There here to arrest ya." she smirked. "I hope you have fun in jail father" Troy said crossing his arms. The cops came up on the steps, "Is this the guy Gabriella?" Gabriella nodded, "This is him." The cops got the handcuffs out, "Jack Bolton, your under arrest for putting that girl in danger." before they could grab him he ran as they chased him out the other door with Maria behind them leaving Troy and Gabriella in the Kitchen, "I'm so proud of you Gabs" He said. He lifted her and spinned her around and she kissed him, "hey, I had to do something.." she smiled. "I love you" He said staring at her eyes. "I love you too Troy Bolton..." she leaned into kiss him but stopped him, "But, I want you to keep your money." she smiled. "If your sure" He said. Gabriella smiled, "Positvite..I have a feeling, I'll be getting my money back pretty soon." she smiled. What makes you think that?" He smiled. "hmm, it could be that I called and told them that I wanted my money back and they agreed and took away the beach house and they motorcycle." she smiled. "That's great" Troy picked her & spon her around. She giggled, "let's go watch them arrest your dad." she smiled. "Ok" He laughed. and They walked into the backyard.

**No it is not done. :D But I want to thank Maria Tyler for helping me, again:D **

**please review. **


End file.
